Dark Messiah: Chaos Ascendant
by Helikaon085
Summary: Order and Chaos. A conflict unresolved. Now, a new agent will be dispatched to the world of Azeroth, but how will he affect the destiny of this new world? ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story; all Warcraft is owned by Blizzard, and Dark Messiah is owned by Ubisoft. Any other sources that could show up in later chapters I also do not own (I will name the specific owners if and when they are used). This is a crossover of Dark Messiah and World of Warcraft - hopefully, I will be able to provide anyone reading this with some entertainment. Of course, whether you like it or not, please review. Then, I can improve my writing and further increase your own enjoyment.**

The Universe is infinite and eternal, but it is also alive. A great unfathomable being, without a purpose or reason for being. Force came into being when the Universe laid a cosmic egg, from which came forth twin dragons, known from then on as "Asha" and "Urgash". Order and Chaos.

At first, they came together, and using the remains of the egg, they formed the countless galaxies, and the infinite stars that made them. Planets also came into being, and life formed upon these worlds.

But Urgash was not satisfied with the state of existence. He who was chaos incarnate went forth to spread discord throughout the very fabric of reality. To this end, he created the Twisting Nether. An ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that now connected the myriad of worlds in the Universe; home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.

Asha, who was order incarnate, countered Urgash's actions. A new and powerful race was created. The Titans - colossal, metallic-skinned beings - were released to journey through the Universe, bringing order where there was chaos. Ruled by an elite sect known as the Pantheon, the Titans brought stability to millions of worlds, standing as a bastion of order against the constant threat of the demons.

Eventually, the kinship between Asha and Urgash was completely broken, and they became bitter enemies. Yet their mother, the Universe, would not permit her two children to battle directly, for such a conflict would bring destruction to all of existence.

And so, amidst the clash of order and chaos in the Universe, the two beings came to a single world and created for themselves avatars.

Asha strove to keep order in balance, and formed several lower gods from her power. Sylath, the Dragon of Air; Arkath, the Dragon of Fire; Sylanna, the Dragon of Earth; Shalassa, the Dragon of Water; Elrath, the Dragon of Light; and Malassa, the Dragon of Darkness.

Urgash however would not spread his power amongst so many. Instead, he pursued a more direct course of action. Pouring forth almost all of his vast power, he forced his will and strength into a single avatar. And all things screamed in horror at the new force that was 'born'.

Kha-Beleth. The Demon Sovereign. And to his creation, Urgash gave the instruction. "Reach out your hand and take forth the heart of the earth. Crush it between your fingers and forge a sword, a blade upon which the magics of chaos may burn."

Kha-Beleth did as commanded and he tore from the heart of the world it's molten core, forging it as instructed, giving 'birth' to the terrible blade, Talon. And calling forth an army of fiery demonic beings, created from Urgash's unholy fire, he made war upon the children of Asha, striding forth with that sword of fire held high in one hand.

Fearing what Urgash would do if unopposed, Asha spoke to her own children. "My brother means to war upon us, and yet we have no armies to meet him. I prevail upon thee, create for thyself peoples and raise them in arms against the hosts of chaos."

And so the battles began on that world that became known as Ashan. Demons, Men, Elves and Dwarves clashed in wars that flamed for thousands of years. That planet that had once been quiet - now an eternal battleground.

And throughout those years, the races stood firm, but were always forced back when Kha-Beleth approached. None could stand before him when he brought Talon to bear, for the power of Urgash himself was channelled through it. And so they suffered throughout those years, mere cannon-fodder, created for the war between Order and Chaos.

So it remained, until Sar-Elam, the first of the Mages, looked out upon his people, and in despair cried out. "Mother Cosmos, creator of all that is! This squabble between Order and Chaos is destroying my people. We do not wish for this to be our destiny, to be mere pawns in a war between aspects. I beg of thee, give me the power to end this war."

And the Universe looked down at the world of Ashan. At the men, who were tired and scarred by this endless war. At the Dwarves, who laid in their strongholds, surrounded by demons and frightened to death. At the Elves, the fairest race in form, battle-scarred and lost amongst ever growing mountains of corpses.

She felt pity for them but replied to the mage, "Even I cannot end this conflict. For this is a battle not just between hosts but between Chaos and Order. Should Urgash and Asha confront each other directly, all would be destroyed. There will come a time when this contest ends and one is chosen over the other. But it is not time yet. I will help you postpone this battle until the time of the choosing." And so, she told them what needed to be done.

To his side, Sar-Elam called his two disciples, Sar-Issus and Sar-Shazzar. Together, the three of them brought down the magic of the universe itself. This power surpasses both Order and Chaos, and absorbing it into his being, Sar-Elam became a dragon - equal almost to Urgash and Asha themselves.

Using this new found power, he banished the demon hordes and even Kha-Beleth into a seperate reality, that of the fiery hell, called "Sheogh" by men. With them, the demons took peoples from many races, the slaves they had taken in their conquests. All were sucked into that prison to be sealed away forever.

The power Sar-Elam had called upon himself was not without it's price. For binding the demons to their prison, it was necessary to sacrifice his own life. His blood and soul became the key that turned in the lock, binding Kha-Beleth in chains. For this, he became known as the Seventh Dragon.

Yet Sar-Elam was betrayed. Sar-Shazzar had been seduced by the corrupting touch of Chaos. He weakened the prison, providing cracks through which demons might escape. The Apostate Sar-Shazzar was punished for his actions and imprisoned for the rest of his life. In his final hours, he ranted and raved, and those who listened soon realised he was in the grasp of prophecy. Scribes noted down his prediction that the time would eventually come when the Dark Messiah, heir to the magics of Urgash would come and the world would tremble in his shadow. Blood would stain the world as the prison that held the demons, he would break asunder.

And so, for the first time, Ashan knew peace and the gods settled with their peoples, now weary from the long epoch of war. Arkath led the dwarves into the northern mountains; Sylanna took the elves to rebuild their homeland of Irollan; and Sylath, with his favoured men, founded the Falcon Empire.

Asha herself took no favoured people yet passed on a unique blessing on the first king, Falcon the Great, a mark of benediction that would remain with his bloodline. "You mark me, and all those who follow in my stead?" the king asked the goddess. "Why?"

"Because as much as the races that my children created might wish it, this battle of old is not over." she replied. "The marking is necessary as such is your bloodline. Rule for as long as fate deems necessary Falcon king and continue your legacy for the world will one day need it."

The followers of Sar-Elam, led by Sar-Issus and worshipping no gods, built for themselves a nation in the sands and experimented with their magics, combining men with animals and demon blood they had collected. Thus they gave birth to Minotaurs, Harpies, Goblins, Cyclops' and the valiant Orcs.

The Orcs revolted against their masters and fled to the East, coming under the protection of Sylath, who they worshipped at Father Sky.

Centuries passed and new peoples came forth. The Dark Elves came into being, separatists from Irollan, who carved out a place for themselves in this new world. Rejected by their brethren, these renegades found protection with Malassa and retreated underground.

The south erupted into turmoil as the Mages were caught in the grip of a civil war. A new magic had emerged and it was tearing their culture apart. Necromancy, the magic of the dead and the blackest of all mana, came forth and it's wielders were a force to be reckoned with.

Yet while the races amused themselves with petty squabbles, their ancient enemy was prepared once more to strike. During an eclipse, when the moon passed in front of the sun, the barriers between the demon prison and Ashan were weakened. Enough so that armies of demons were able to breach it and emerge once more.

Although this conflict was not on the scale on the one that nearly destroyed the world eons ago, it was enough to bring about upheaval and chaos. The demons attacked the Falcon Empire, destroying it's capital and killing the royal family.

The Falcon bloodline, marked by Asha herself, was thought destroyed. Yet this was not so. The family and it's precious marking did survive. In order to hide and survive in it's weakened state, it changed it's name and became the Greyhound Duchy.

Duke Ivan Griffin of the Griffin Duchy seized the throne in a coup, founding a new empire, the Holy Griffin Empire and turned the people from Sylath to favour the dragon of light, Elrath.

Thus it continued. Each time an eclipse occurred, a demon army emerged from Sheogh to do war upon the world. And each time the alliance of men, elves and mages was there to counter it.

It was then, during the war of the Grey Alliance, that Alexi IV of the Holy Griffin Empire, and his allies Alaron of Irollan and Cyrus of the Silver Cities, fought back the invasion and prepared to march into Sheogh itself to destroy Kha-Beleth himself.

Cyrus abandoned them at the last minute, believing the attack to be suicide, and Alaron followed suite, leaving only Alexi to plunge his knights into the flames.

Alexi did not prevail against the might of Kha-Beleth. Some in the empire have faulted the mages and elves for running away, yet in truth, their aid would not have made that much of a difference. Kha-Beleth was a god, and armed with the terrible blade Talon, none could prevail against him.

The throne of the Griffin Empire passed to Alexi's son, Nicolai Griffin, a young and inexperienced king. His father's victory in war seemed to ensure peace until the next eclipse and Nicolai was soon to marry his beloved, Isabel Greyhound, of one of the oldest families in the empire.

Yet before they could be wed, the sun darkened as another completely unexpected eclipse took place. Though it was not the moon that blocked out the sun. Cultists within the empire, servants of Kha-Beleth were using black magic to block out the light and the demons marched forth once more.

In the war that followed, cities were scorched and regions decimated, yet the cultists were driven out and their magics destroyed. Before his could be done however, Nicolai Griffin was slain by the demon general Agrael. While dying in his lover's arms, he passed the throne to the Greyhound Duchy so that she might rule as queen.

Taking advantage of the civil war that followed, the Necromancer Markal, seduced the queen with promises of restoring her love back to life. He wove lies around her while consolidating his own position.

Despite the warnings of her confident, Godric, the queen allowed her troops to be used as cannon-fodder for Markal's war against the Silver Cities. Markal eventually fulfilled his promise and restored Nicolai ... as a vampire.

Isabel was driven near insanity by her lover's fate, and Markal seized control on the empire. Only with the combined forces of Godric, the paladin knight, the new Archmage Zehir, Findan of the Irollan and Clan-lord Raelag of the Dark Elves, was the necromancer defeated and Nicolai laid to rest once more.

It was then then the true extent of Kha-Beleth's dark designs became clear. Before the alliance could rescue her, Isabel was kidnapped and taken to Sheogh. It was there that the blasphemous demon committed the foulest of acts and fathered unto her a child.

Half human .... half demon .... The Dark Messiah was born.

The alliance succeeded in rescuing Isabel from Sheogh, although they were too late to save her mind. The empire itself was shattered and faced the long prospect of rebuilding what had been lost. Everyone began to rebuild there lives, making new homes, new beginnings. All of them unaware that the days of prophecy were at hand.

**And there you have it. First chapter - a small amount of history from the Dark Messiah universe. Slotted in some information from the Warcraft universe as well. The next chapter will be starting the actual story. However, the events of the Dark Messiah game itself will only be briefly mentioned - I'm wanting to get straight to Azeroth.**


	2. Chapter One

**Once again, I do not own any of Dark Messiah (Ubisoft) or Warcraft (Blizzard). Regardless of how much I wish I did. Please enjoy reading - just as I hope to enjoy reading your reviews afterwards.**

* * *

Ten centuries shall the fortress stand,

Walls of spirit wrapped in walls of fire.

And horned lords shall bow their heads,

To one not yet born of the darkest sire.

One century of blood and strife,

The moon shall darken and none know why.

The resting place at last is found,

Of the Seventh who soared so high.

Last daughter of the forlorn line,

Shall guide him into history.

Beneath the crypts,

Prophecies clash,

The war of ancient enemies.

From darkness comes the light of flame,

The demon lord by his hand was freed.

Sovereign's both,

They claimed the world,

As Sar-Shazzar had prophesied.

* * *

It was done. After countless centuries of imprisonment, he was free. Kha-Beleth, the Demon Sovereign. My father. Through betrayal and deceit, I had journeyed to the Temple of the Skull and retrieved the Skull of Shadows. I even killed the only person who had trusted me to do the 'right' thing - Leanna. I could have used the power of the Seventh Dragon to repair the prison and forever bind the forces of chaos behind it's walls. But in the end, I chose to take the path less travelled. I stood before my father and granted him the power needed to release him. And in doing so, death swept across the surface of Ashan.

As I slowly approached my father's throne, I considered how it had come to be. How I had brought forth the new age of chaos. Walking down the corridor, I noticed the guards standing by the great blackened doors. Demons, servants of my father, the creatures who right now rampaged across the world, murdering all in their path. 'And I released these things into the world. It's my fault they are dying ... my fault they suffer anew', and I stopped in the corridor. Did I ... regret my actions? Did I feel guilt? I shook my head, and continued on towards my father's chambers. 'No. I did what needed to be done. He was ... IS my father, and I am his son. This needed to happen. He needed to be freed once more.' I passed by the two demons, statuesque in their duty to guard our lord, though why they were needed was lost to me. I pushed aside the feelings to the back of my mind, and forced open the doors. 'I deserve this'

Entering the chambers, I immediately bowed before my father, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. After a few silent moments, he spoke to me "Sareth, my son. You may approach." I slowly raised my head, and walked towards him. "The campaign against the races of Ashan goes well, father. Our forces ..." I began to speak, but quickly realised my mistake. My father narrowed his eyes. "I apologise, father." as I knelt before him "Your forces face little opposition from the mortal races of this world" As he rose, I dreaded the potential backlash for my arrogance.

Though my dread quickly turned to confusion as he strode away from me. I dared to raise my head, and looked towards him. He spoke again "This world shall burn. It's inhabitants suffer in eternity for what they did to me. But it cannot end there ..." As he continued, I could only puzzle over his intentions 'It doesn't end there? But what else would ...' In a grand sweeping motion, he gestured towards the sky "... for there are many worlds infected with the belief of order. Millions scattered throughout the universe."

He rounded and looked down, directly into my eyes. I was petrified, and could do nothing but stare back. "One world in particular has come to my attention. Order of great magnitude exists there, and you will deliver me this world." Understanding quickly came to me. He wanted me to journey to another world, and destroy it, just as I had with Ashan. 'Could I really do this again? Would I really allow my father's evil to spread further? And the people ...'

"You will journey to this world and create for me a new empire. The first conquest of my crusade across the stars. How you accomplish this? I care little. But your must do this without my assistance. Only Xana will accompany you - you must forge your own army, wage whatever wars are necessary. When this world falls, I will call upon you once more, to inspect your progress." He was once more seated upon his great crimson throne. "You had better not disappoint me, Sareth. Now go, prepare for the journey."

I nodded deeply, slowly striding back towards the doors. As I passed from his vision, I turned and increased my pace. Swiftly making my way towards my personal quarters, I assessed my current situation. 'If I am to travel to this new world, I will need to be prepared. Clearly it is of some importance if he is sending me there.' As I entered into my room, I immediately felt a familiar presence. "Xana, I have no patience for your games today. My father has orders for me to fulfill", and as I spoke those words, the familiar form of Xana phased through the shadows. The demon who fused with my spirit on the day that I first left for Stonehelm, my guardian. "And what would he have of his son, my love? Another attack against the Silver Cities, perhaps?" she said, as she slowly caressed my chest. I smiled - she was always so affectionate, though it always brought up other memories. 'Leanna' at which I quickly shook my head and walked towards my armour.

"No. Not this time. My father has greater plans than this world. He has found another, and intends to conquer it. He sends us there in advance of his own arrival" I explained, slowly donning the powerful armour, crafted for my by my father's power. "Another world, you say? This should be interesting. What is it called?" she enquired. I froze for a second, then she continued. "Oh, you don't know yet. Very well. If your father insists on sending you alone ..." "Actually, I did mention it was us that he was sending." a grin spreading across my face "You didn't think you would get out of this assignment, did you?". She feigned shock, before laughing. "How could you even think that I wanted to avoid this? I can't wait to see what this new world has to offer. I merely thought we should know something about our destination before we set off." She walked out of the room then "I'm going to find some information while you get ready. Don't keep me waiting, my love".

**Front courtyard, palace of Kha-Beleth.**

Twenty minutes I had been standing by the archway, waiting for Xana to arrive. In my patience, I decided to once again check my gear. My suit of plate armour was untarnished, just as it was on the day I received it. Even though I vividly remembered the dents it had received during the battles I had fought alongside my father's armies. 'Obviously repaired just for the occasion'. While it was crafted through demonic powers, giving it a powerful resistance to the chaotic effects of shadow and fire, it was still liable to damage. I learnt as much at the Battle of Beldren's Gorge; while my father's army fought across the several miles of the battlefield, I had engaged with the dwarven general. He had wielded his great war axe with much skill and ferocity that day, and while I had eventually proved myself the greater warrior, he had landed a powerful blow to my right shoulder, cutting straight through to the bone before the armour stopped his axe. While I had not lost my arm, it had been a great blow to my ego.

My weapon of choice. Voldrethar. The Dark Blade of Oblivion. A sword infamous across Ashan. Soon to be known across the stars as the harbinger of destruction. Removing Voldrethar from it's sheath, I inspected it down the length of the blade, happy to note the flawless edge. Satisfied with it's condition, I replaced it into it's scabbard.

Seeing she had still not arrived, I examined my supplies. Some food and water to sustain my mortal half. A small assortment of potions should the need arise. And finally, in the unlikely event of my death, I possessed one of the last remaining Phoenix rings. It could bring me back to life once before becoming inert and useless. Not knowing about my destination, I slipped it onto my right index finger.

"Sorry I'm late, my love." a voice spoke from behind me. "I was learning about the world we are being sent to. It has some surprisingly familiar history to that of Ashan. And the races there are ... is something wrong Sareth?" Xana asked. Mildly annoyed at being delayed, I smiled "Don't keep me waiting, hm? Did you learn anything useful for our mission?". Looking slightly dejected, Xana recovered "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the information I've gathered. Once I fuse with you once more, you'll know all of it."

Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I felt her forehead upon mine. Then, just as before, I felt her consciousness join with my own. My mind was suddenly flooded with information, thousands of years of events. The history of an entire planet. At first, it was overwhelming. But I quickly gained understanding. Opening my eyes once more, I heard a voice ((Is that enough information for you Sareth?)) and I couldn't help but grin. 'I never doubted you for a second' as I slowly walked towards the archway.

"Activate the portal!" I commanded of the pitiful demon to my left. As it progressed through a series of incantations, a vortex began to grow in the centre of the archway. It was soon encompassed the entire gateway. And as I walked through the portal, a thought occurred. A name. Belonging to the world I intended to deliver to my father's chaotic embrace. Azeroth.

**Next chapter, we arrive in Azeroth. See how the arrival of the Dark Messiah will affect the world.**


End file.
